I Will Never Forget You
by LadyxPhantomhive
Summary: When Light Yagami joins the Kira Rask Force, Watari's succesor, known as Hirakata also joins. Who is she and what history do she and L have? The threat against Kira grows. LxOC Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Adrian!" Hirakata cried as she chased the young detective to where he was standing by the door, about to leave Whammy's House so he could begin the Kira case.

"Yes?" he asked the girl hurtling toward him.

"Good-bye hug." She said as she wrapped her arms about him. Quickly, L began hugging the girl back as he smiled slightly. Her head rested on his chest and the couple simply stood there for a moment, both knowing it would be a long time before they saw the other.

"Be careful in Japan. This Kira guy makes me nervous." Hirakata said through his shirt.

"I will, and you should know that I always am. You need to keep a good eye on the successors, though." He carefully pushed her away.

"Why does it feel like I'm a little kid, not your girlfriend?" She looked at L imploringly.

"Maybe it's because you tend to be forgetful and childish?" He ruffled her hair.

"Meh! You're even more childish than I am! It's because I'm surrounded by kids all day, every day." she replied, crossing her arms.

"See?" he smiled at her again before leaning close to her. Hirakata met him halfway and they shared a tender kiss.

"If you take too long, I'm coming." she said after they broke apart.

"Mm, perhaps. Kira seems very dangerous, and I don't want Hira-chan to be put in danger." L said.

"Adrian!" Hirakata bopped his head, "No one, not even a genius, would place me with working for L, the illustrious and mysterious, not to mention adorable, detective." She pouted, but smiled again once L had kissed her forehead. Her comment was rather true. One would not expect a tall Goth to work for and with L.

"Now, listen, be good while I'm gone or until you meet me." L said sternly.

"Fine, fine! I love you. Come back quickly."

"I love you, too, tenshi. I will." He replied in Japanese. Their lips met once more before Watari, who suddenly appeared, cleared his throat.

"L, it is time for us to depart." He said, smiling at the unlikely couple. Hirakata was a black-haired young woman who was absolutely excellent in the kitchen and with weapons, which is how she caught the attention of Quillish Whammy. L was also black-haired, but he was an amazing detective, known as L, Earldo Coil, and Denevue.

"Good-bye!" Hirakata yelled as she waved crazily until she couldn't see the black car anymore. From the back seat, L was also waving. After the house was out of sight, he pulled out his laptop to begin reviewing what little they knew of this new serial killer who killed criminals.


	2. Chapter 1

The police team looked up in surprise when one of the many doors in the hotel room opened to reveal a messy-haired, bleary eyed, young woman.

"Ryu-kun…" Once she noticed the men, she scampered quickly into the now apparent bedroom.

"Um… Ryuzaki… who was that?" Matsuda asked. L didn't reply because he was busy sipping his overly-sweetened coffee. She reappeared, dressed and lightly made-up.

"What's for lunch, Hirakata?" L asked the young woman apparently know as Hirakata.

"What do you guys want? Is it really lunchtime?" When L nodded confirmation, Hirakata groaned.

"How about some sandwiches? We have Nutella, peanut butter, and various types of cheeses." The Kira Task Force, all except for L, seemed shocked by this girl.

"Um, who are you? Why are you making us lunch? Isn't that Watari's job?" Light Yagami felt immediately suspicious of the girl.

" What is this? The Spanish Inquistition?" she grumbled before beginning,"My name is Hirakata, I am kind of a live-in caretaker for Adri-"

"Hirakata, please call me Ryuzaki."

"Oh! Oh my! Not another alias! Anyway, I make sure he eats and such. As for Watari, the man needs his sleep. Driving this guy around, meeting with task forces, and jet lag tend to do him in. So what'll it be?" The police gave their answers and she went off to make the sandwiches. They continued working until all the plates were set before them.

"Taadaa! An American specialty, sandwiches! Anyway, from what I can tell, some of you have been here over twelve hours, so after you eat, get to a stopping place and go home!"

"May I ask, but how come we haven't met you until now ? We have been here for several long periods of time, and you haven't been here." Soirchio Yagami asked of the black haired caretaker.

"Oh, that's because I didn't come until last night. That's also why I slept so much. Jet lag gets to me, too. Ryu-kun, you need some sleep, too. Once the gentlemen leave, you are going to bed." Hirakata reminded Light somewhat of his own mother. "I'll leave you to it, then. Call me if you need anything."

She left and went into the kitchenette to bake with her ear buds in playing fairly loud Goth rock. The task force will never be the same.

* * *

Hirakata's P.O.V

Well, that was… interesting. It had been long ago that I had last seen L. He always enjoyed my baked goods, even when they were merely experiments. That was enough for him to be my favorite. Movement caught my eye, and I found the youngest of the bunch watching me.

"Halloo! What can I do for you?" I took out an ear bud and continued working. I placed the pan in the oven and turned to face him.

"My name is Light Yagami. The team and I wanted to you thank for the lunch."

"You're welcome. May I call you Rai-kun?" I grinned. One hour and I already had a nickname.

"Uh, okay. How did you know some people call me Raito?"

"If you've lived with Ryuzaki as long as I have, you learn a few things about detective work and languages." I smiled again and turned to my frosting.

"What are you making?" He asked again.

"Twenty questions much, Li-kun? I am making chocolate frosting, to put on raspberry cupcakes." I started adding the sugar and milk into the mixture of cocoa powder and butter. Light looked on with mild interest.

"It was nice to meet you. I, at least, have to head to my classes. Good-bye."

"Same here. Have fun!" I gave the peace sign before loading the frosting into the bag.

"Hirakata!" Ryu-kun probably wanted cake.

"Yes? The cupcakes are nearly out of the oven, so give them about twenty more minutes." I replied.

"Okay. I'll wait." He sounded a little disappointed. How… KAWAII! I stepped away from the frosting and cakes to check up on the star detective and his helpers.

"What are ya'll doing now?" I asked as I attempted to read over L's shoulder. The font was too small so I gave up.

"Discussing Light Yagami's chances of being Kira."

"Hmm. So, he's the Kira suspect you were talking about? He did seem a touch... off." I mused.

"Off? How was my son off?" Soirchio looked at me harshly.

"Oh my! I didn't realize you two were related. He so ultra polite, but had this weird 'underneath this all I am trying to decide whether or not I should kill you.' Either that, or I have been spending too much time with Panda-kun." I started babbling. The task forces' faces at my nickname for L were absolutely hilarious. He simply looked annoyed. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I had a wonderful feeling that this was going to be so much fun.

"Panda… kun?" Matsuda asked, clearly very confused.

"Have you looked at Ryuzaki recently? Oh, and anyway, I'm kicking the task force out pretty soon."

"Why?" L looked at me pleadingly. "We finally have a serious suspect!"

"How many nights have they been here?"

"Two." He replied nonchalantly. Oh my dear, stupid L.

"And how many of them have _families_ they need to return to?" I shot back.

"I do." Sorichio said, raising his hand. Soon, Aizawa's hand went up too.

"Mmhmm! Out! All of you get out! I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow at ten, alright?" I shooed the men out as if they were naughty teenagers. Oh my evil fun. " Now, Panda-kun…"

"No! I refuse! What makes Hira-chan think she can do this anyway?"

"This." I put the panda-man in a headlock. As I began to drag him away, he resisted but quickly gave up. "In the bed you go!" I cried as I attempted to throw him on the bed. It was more like he landed half on the bed half off, because it had been a while since I had thrown anyone his weight. What can I say? Children aren't as heavy as panda-men,

"Oopsies?" I shrugged and shoved the rest of the man on, then sat next to him. I lay down after a moment of just sitting there.

Suddenly there was a murmuring in my ear, making me shiver. "Tired already? Weren't you just sleeping a few hours ago?" A beeping reached my ears be fore I could reply. Damn his absolute seductiveness! How could the man be that socially inept, but when it comes to flirting, he just makes me powerless?

"Frak! The cupcakes!" I leapt off the bed and ran to the kitchen and deftly removed the cupcakes and set them out to cool. I ran back to L, where he, for once, was waiting for me on the bed.

"Where were we?" he asked as I lay next to him.

"About here." I replied as his arms wrapped themselves about my waist.

"I missed you." He said, "Especially your baking."

"Of course. You miss the baking." I teased, turning my head so I could look at him.

"How are the successors?" L changed the topic.

"Same old, same old. Mello stopped calling me mom. I kind of miss it. Near was an adorable sheep, Matt played video games. The others ran amuck like the heathens they are."

"Oh Mello…" L sighed.

"Yeah, he has a bit of an inferiority complex. But, his hair… it…" I couldn't help it, I shuddered.

"What wrong with Mello's hair?" he looked at me, alarmed.

"His hair style makes him look like a chick! Remember when I first came to Whammy's? His hair's about that length. What did I do wrong?" I wailed.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Hira-chan," L's comforting did little.

"Hey! You need to sleep!" I turned around to face him.

"No." L pouted childishly at me. I simply rolled my eyes, but not before thinking _KAWAII!_

"Sleep! Ryu-kun is very sleepy!" I tried to move my finger in front of his face like a pendulum so I could hypnotize him. It, obviously, did not work.

"Fine. But, you're staying with me." He bargained. I laughed and nodded, then curled into his chest. It had been so long since I had seen him.

"One last thing," I murmured sleepily,"Should our relationship stay a secret from the task force?"

"This time, no, but, shall we keep control of ourselves?"

"Fine with me, Panda-sama." I began to nod off with the world greatest detective's breath on my head.

Yeah, I was pretty damn lucky to be dating L, also known as Elraldo Coil, Denevue, Ryuzaki, Adrian, and so many other aliases that I forget. Despite being a socially inept panda, he was all I could want or need. Plus, he was just as dedicated to me as I to him. I mean sure, he traveled almost all the time, but that's why we have video chat.

* * *

A/N: Halloo! The Lady Phantomhive is proud to present chapter one of I Will Never Forget You. She implores that you review with any criticisms, especially if she has made any mistakes. Until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

L woke up around seven o'clock to find his teddy bear gone.

"Teddy-chan, where are you?" he asked the empty room.

"Making breakfast!" came Hirakata's cheery reply.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Small cake like things cooked upon a pan." She replied in a British accent.

"You mean pancakes?" he replied, rolling his large eyes.

"I can just feel you rolling your eyes. By the way, we have three hours before the task force arrives. What do you wanna do?"

"If I were anyone else, I would have thought Hira-chan meant something lewd." He mused.

"Bad Panda-kun!" she cried, whacking his head, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hirakata turned back to the pancakes, moving several of them to a plate. "Here you are, Ryu!" The detective smothered them with the sweetened and refined sap of the maple tree, also known as syrup.

"So, what have you been doing while I was in England with the kids?"

"Mm, trying to catch Kira. Missing Hira-chan and otherwise being L." he replied.

"Y'know, your life is rather boring, compared to movies one sees these days." She commented. "Except of course, when you're attempting to make mischief. Sometimes I wonder if you're crazy or just that damn brilliant."

"That is what L's do." He smirked, slightly, since L _is_ an almost emotionless panda.

"Aha! I knew it! I am rubbing off on you! Look at that the great detective L making a funny!" She smirked triumphantly while L just rolled his eyes. Hirakata plopped into the chair next to him with a plate of her own.

"Don't use _all _the syrup!" she complained as she snatched the bottle back.

"But I need my sugar!" L cried reaching for the bottle desperately.

"Yeah, sure you do. We do have cupcakes for later, so hold your horses, Panda-kun." Hirakata smacked his hand and doused her pancakes before setting the precious syrup back onto the table. L continued to grumble about Hirakata while they finished eating. She whacked him on his head.

"Stop complaining!" she chastised him, "I'm going to get ready, and then join you out here. You can do whatever panda-people do."

"How many times must I explain that I am not a panda-person to Hira-chan?" he murmured as she left.

"Mm, about twenty million more times." she called behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Ryu? I need some help with my corset." Hirakata called out to L about thirty minutes after she left.

"Mm, alright." L replied as he entered her bedroom.

"You remember how to do this, right? Just tighten it until the sides are approximately an inch apart." she told him. Of course, just as L began tightening the contraption, Light, who missed the whole "don't com back until ten" talk, walked into the hotel room to find L putting a corset on Hirakata. Light, never having seen a corset loose on a young woman, got a nosebleed and passed out. As soon as he awoke, he found a very, very angry L and Hirakata standing before him.

"Light Yagami, what the hell are you doing here? I could've sworn I told the task force… oh god… You left early…" Hirakata trailed off with realization.

"Ryug- I mean, Ryuzaki, why were you putting a corset on Hirakata?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Hira-chan required my help." He replied calmly.

"I did. He usually helps me when there isn't another chick around. Watari thinks I'm insane for wanting to wear one." Hirakata was now wearing a Victorian styled top over the corset with a bustled skirt.

"Oh… I apologize about that." Light said.

"Hey, it's not as bad as that one time Mello walked in on Panda-kun helping me."

"Oh yes. That was even more awkward, seeing as he was about ten."

"What?" Light was shocked. Who was Mello?

"Just a kid we grew up with, kind of." Hirakata waved him off. "Go solve the Kira case! Hwaiting!"

"Sa-rang heh, yobo." L replied as he and Light left to make some progress.

* * *

Translation from Korean: Fighting!

I love you, honey.

* * *

A/N: The Lady Phantomhive apologizes if she botched her Korean. Again she asks that you review. Also, she shall try to update every other day. Thanks to meha for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my laptop. It was precisely 10:58 pm, which meant I was early to my lesson. I pulled up video chat and requested Wammy's House. My invitation was accepted by Mello.  
"Hey, Hirakata." he greeted.  
"Hello! Step back so I can greet the class." He stepped away so I could see a nearly full classroom. "Awesome! Some people do care about when they do field work! Okay, as you all know, this class studies the world's subcultures, in addition to pop culture. We will be spending a week or so on music, about the same on ethnic clothes, a week on food, then a few days on religion, then we'll move on to subcultures. Does that sound okay?"  
"Isn't a week rather long time for music, food, and clothes?" Linda asked.  
"No, not at all. In fact it might be two weeks on music, after you add those subcultures… Okay! Today we begin music. Does anyone listen to music?" Silence reined the classroom. "That includes soundtrack to video games, movies, TV shows, etc. etc."  
Matt raised his hand.  
"Video games." he stated.  
"Can you name one of the composers?"  
"No."  
"Have you played The World Ends With You?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, Takeharu Ishimoto."  
"Oh. How did you know that?"  
"I'm magical. And I have access to the internet."  
"Oh." The class laughed at my awesomeness. Either that or my joke.  
"Okay, so you geniuses don't listen to music?" A chorus of no's answered my question. "My gosh… You poor children! Okay, Matthew, get over here and open up YouTube. Then, search um…" I shuffled through my notes for the continent I was starting with. "Oh yes, Resonance by TM Revolution."  
"Okay." My little hacker quickly pulled up the page on the computer my face appeard to the students on. "Got it. Which video?"  
"One with lyrics. Not live." The first Soul Eater theme began playing. I smiled and watched the student's reactions. A few students were giving me weird glances and others seemed to enjoy it. The rest just sat there listening, and probably gauging the likelihood of my being insane.  
"Okay, that is an example of Japanese music. Now search Fantastic Baby by BIG BANG romanized. Okay, class, we won't be watching any of the real videos unless I deem them safe. Oh, and I apologize to anyone who speaks any of these languages, the songs may have some… interesting translations." Heh, interesting would be an understatement. The evil demon of Kuroshitsuji must have possessed me to put Monochrome Kiss on my curriculum.  
"This one?" Matt pointed to one.  
"I can't see it, but sure." The song played and I grinned as the people who spoke Korean took in the awesome that is BIG BANG.  
"Ms. Hirakata, are you going to play any good music?" Linda asked.  
"Oh, that hurts, Lind. But, our next song might be more to your liking, though I doubt it. Search What's Up People? By Maximum the Hormone." The head-banger metal screamo music started playing and Linda looked horrified.

"Now Monochrome Kiss by SID." The opening to one of my favorite animes played.  
"Yup, Asia as many genres of music as we do. They also some times incorporate traditional elements into their music. Since we covered Asia quickly, let's go to North America! My home continent! Okay, search Hot Air Balloon by Owl City."  
"'Kay." The elctro-pop music began playing, and it was clear Linda preferred this, all the boys, however, just looked disgusted.  
"Believe it or not, I used to love Owl City. Now, to Canada! The Birthday Massacre's Looking Glass, Matty!" Now every child in the room was looking at me oddly.  
"Ms. Hirakata, we're studying how to solve massacre cases." Sonia stated.  
"How does that change anything? I've been listening to TBM since I was Near's age."  
Sonia was about to reply when L shuffled in.  
"Okay, excuse me, class, my boyfriend needs something."  
"Hi Ms. Hirakata's boyfriend!" L stepped in view of the camera.  
"Hello. Is this Hira-chan's pop culture class?"  
"Yes, everyone, this is Ryuzaki. Linda, don't you dare say anything." Mello gave a two finger salute and everyone else waved, like normal people.  
"The task force has left for the night. They'll be back early tomorrow." he whispered to me in Japanese.  
"Okay. Don't kill yourself. There should be cupcakes in the fridge. I'll be done in an hour or so." I replied, and then kissed his cheek. A chorus of aw's came from the computer making me jump and blush.  
"Well, I hope to see you again. Bye." L shuffled out.  
"Ms. Hirakata, Mr. Roger told us that public-"  
"Linda, sweetie, we both are adults that have graduated from Wammy's. Just shut up, and trust me, nothing's better than Ryu-kun. Now, a punk rock band from Mexico! They are called Allison." The lesson continued such, with disruptions from Mello and Matt, but finally, class was over.  
"M and M, stay behind. The rest of you may go." The two boys approached my desk, or the desk the laptop was perched upon. "So, what have ya'll done now?"  
"Why do you always assume we've done something?"  
"Mells, it's not unjust. You do have a penchant for getting into trouble."  
"And then Matt backs you up." I deadpanned.  
"Fine. Maybe I do get into trouble. We haven't done anything."  
"Yet. You know, to be safe." Matt added.  
"Oh gosh, what shall I do you with you? Just don't do anything stupid, respect your elders, etc. etc."  
"Okay." Matt agreed.  
Mello however, said," Maybe. Probably not."  
"Oh Melvin… So see ya'll later!" They nodded their good-byes and the connection was terminated.  
"Finished?" L looked up at me.  
"Yeah. The kids are just as annoying through video chat." I replied tiredly.  
"You'll be fine. Sleep sound good?"  
"Yes, most definitely. I'll be there in a few minutes." L stood up and took my hand as I ambled to our bedroom. Sometimes it was nice having a boyfriend. Forget sometimes, it was just nice.

* * *

THE LADY PHANTOMHIVE CAN EXPLAIN! She was at Disney World for a week, then sent this off to an editor who never returned it. She sent it to another editor who returned it today. She, as an apology, has posted a crack oneshot.


	5. Chapter 4

OOOH! BIG GLIMPSE INTO HIRAKATA'S PAST!

Disclaimer: The Lady Phantomhive only owns Hirakata. Not Death Note.

* * *

August 28th, 2004. This day I will forever remember. I remember when A died. Or really, committed suicide. That day, my family's death, and this day are etched into my mind with a burning poker. My third friend and first love is gone forever. L was my first. A was my second. Then, there was B. The psychotic bundle of hate that he was, he managed to be nice to me. Until he left.

* * *

_B looked at me over his shoulder._

"_Hirakata, I'm leaving." The look in his eyes was wild. He had clearly lost it. "I'm leaving so I can surpass L. Will you join me?" _

"_B, Why? Why can't you just stay here?" I looked at him. My best friend was leaving me. Again. Just like A, no not quite._

"You know I can't stay. I will become the world's greatest criminal. I will surpass L. You can help me." He looked at me with his red eyes. The red eyes I had come to love. The red eyes he knew I loved.

"B… I… You know I love you, but… I can't just abandon the people who have helped me so much. I'm sorry." He looked at me, almost impassively.

"I see. Watch Hirakata. You'll see me defeat L." He pressed a small piece of paper into my hands. "If you ever change your mind, call me." Then, he grabbed my shoulders and brought his head to mine. "I'll be waiting." Then he kissed me. Forcefully. In my surprise I gasped, and he forced his tongue to mine. He tasted of strawberry jam. The jam I had made especially for him. His desire for dominance showed as he played with my tongue.

"_Remember me, Hirakata." Beyond Birthday left Wammy's house forever. I fell to the floor, sobbing. L and Watari were off on a case. Roger was asleep, seeing as it was midnight. I was alone. Again._

* * *

The phone fell to the floor. I suppose the clatter alerted the task force to my distress. It was a blur. L picked up the receiver and spoke calmly into it, explaining what had happened.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Light looked at me. I was sitting there, bawling my eyes out over a serial killer.

"Ryu… Please… Go back to work. I'll be okay." Then, in French I added, "B… he's dead." L understood that he resembled B too much and had Matsuda lead me to me room.

"Hirakata-san, what's wrong?" Matsuda was seriously worried.

"A… friend was… killed by Kira."

"What? You knew a criminal?"

"Yes. He wasn't truly evil, just lacking empathy. He… was a serial killer. I never knew until he was convicted."

"Oh my god…"

"You should head back." I needed to stop crying. The last time I had seen the man, he was half dead. But now… now he really is dead.

"Right. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." I weakly raised my hand. Mom, Dad, A, B… who was next?

* * *

What must have been several hours later, L entered our bedroom.

"Hira-chan? Are you okay?"

"I... don't know… I should have known it was going to happen, but just not quite so soon."

"Hira-chan, your reaction wasn't that of someone who had lost a distant friend. Did you two have something more?"

"Yes. We kind of started dating a few months after he came to Wammy's. I was falling into a depression, since my parents and A had just died. He helped me out of it, and I fell in love with him. He played with my emotions, testing the strength of them. I kind of think, after a while, he began to like me more. I knew he was a psychopath, but overlooked it. You brought in Mello, and we were happy. At least Mello and I were. After a year or so of happiness, he ran away." I rested my head on his shoulders. Even though I had just told him about loving another man, he still wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The warmth of his embrace and the emotional exhaustion of the day hit me. I fell asleep, dreaming of all the memories I had with B.

* * *

_I stared at the paper in my hands. It had been one year since B had left. I began to reach for the phone when Mello stuck his head in._

"_Mom, is something wrong? You've barely come out of your room."_

"_Mello, come here, okay?" The little blonde boy came and sat next to me._

"What's up?"

"Do you remember B?" I stroked his hair.

"Yeah, kind of. Oh… This is…" He hugged me tightly. "Mom, I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise."

"Thanks, Mells. You know I love you, right?"

"_How can I forget when you say that every night?" I kissed his head._

"_Alright, it's late, and you need to get some sleep."_

"_But!"_

"_Go."_

* * *

Mello… Mello doesn't… Mello doesn't know! I forced my eyes open. I checked the double watch I wear and saw that it was seven am in Winchester. Perfect. Grabbed my laptop and opened video chat.

"Hello?" Mello still looked half asleep.

"Mells, do you remember B? Or Da?"

"Yeah, why? Isn't he in high security prison?"

"No. He was killed by Kira the other day."

"What? You okay?"

"I'm fine. I thought you should know. It kind of felt like he was immortal, you know? He escaped death once, I felt like he could do it again."

"I know how you feel. Well, breakfast is in a few minutes, so I have to go."

"Alright. Eat something other than chocolate and don't get into trouble. Tell Matt and Near I say hi." He grimaced when I mentioned the sheep's name.

"Fine. Bye."

"Good-bye." I closed the laptop. It was time to face the day.

* * *

The Lady Phantomhive would have posted this sooner, but her internet was being evil. Great big glomps and cupcakes to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story and The Lady Phantomhive.


	6. Chapter 5

The second Kira replied to our message. She (because of all the evidence that it's a girl) also released a diary page. L is setting up traps and such.

"Hira-chan, can you go to Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya a week later?" L called.

"Sure. What do I need to do?" I kept my voice steady. Occasionally I still got upset over B, particularly when strawberry jam was involved.

"Go with Light-kun and Matsuda-san and watch for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya." L explained.

"Okay. Just tell me when to leave." I left them, and began the necessary preparations. Which meant a disguise, and double-checking that I didn't have any classes scheduled those days.

I stepped out of the car and stood before the Yagami residence. I went up and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, dear. Are you here to pick up Light?" Sachiko Yagami smiled warmly at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'll go get him." She turned around and walked up the stairs to Light's room and knocked on the door. "Light! They've come to get you!" Hirakata stifled a giggle. Sachiko made sound as if she were taking Light to prison. Of course, they might, pretty soon…

"Coming." He replied, and the door opened. Light stepped out and followed his mother down the steps. "I'll call you when I'm coming home, Mom."

"Alright." Sachiko kissed her son on the cheek.

"Mom." He complained, rather averagely.

"I'll see you later."

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Yagami." I bowed and led the way to my car. "Matsuda's waiting inside. Now, where in Aoyama are we meeting your friends?"

We made it to the meeting place alright.

"Hey everyone. This is my cousin, Taro Matsui." Matsuda nodded shyly. "He's looking for a girlfriend, if there are any volunteers." They laughed.

"I'm Okumura Hannah." I bowed.

"Are you from America?" someone asked.

"Yes, I grew up there, and came here for university. That's how I met Light." My espionage skills are intact. Good.

"America? Wow, what's it like there?" Some nameless girl asked me.

"Where I lived, it was very hot." They laughed a bit and we set off. Occasionally people would ask me about America, which I answered with memories of… before. Before my family was killed, and before L mattered.

Light seemed to tense up when we passed the Note Blue, a club. Right, I'm not watching Light, I'm watching for the second Kira.

"Hannah, do you have a boyfriend?" Some girl was making conversation again.

"Oh yes, he's just not really one for going out and about much." That was true. L was rarely outside, even when we were at Wammy's House.

"Cool. What's he like?"

"He's very logical and smart. He can also tie a cherry stem in a knot!" I laughed, winking at the girl. She blushed a little and laughed, too.

"You know what they say." She added merrily.

"I've found it to be quite true." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't scare anyone, Hannah." Light joked.

"How rude!" I cried, mock-offended. "I would never!" This little act kept the group cheerful. Several hours later, we hadn't found anyone, and we headed back.

"Why did you use an alias for your alias?" Matsuda asked.

"Simple, if someone found Hirakata here, they could find L. Okumura Hannah doesn't exist."

"Oh…" Sometimes I feel bad for Matsuda. He could be so slow.

Shibuya was the same, only with different friends. I was Okumura Hannah, Matsuda was Taro Matsui. No sign of any sort of a Kira type person, aside from Light, of course.

"Was the search at all successful today?" L asked as I opened the door to the hotel room tiredly.

"No. Either Light isn't Kira, or the Second Kira didn't figure out who Kira is. So many freakin' Kiras." I sighed.

"I'll figure it out soon, don't worry. Actually, when we arrest someone, I have a question for you." L replied soothingly.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

Was he asking what I thought he was asking?

Wait, this is L I'm talking about here… He might be testing me again.

Whatever, I needed to bake some more cake; the panda man went through it like mad. "I'm gonna make something. Maybe crème brulee…"

"Annoyed?"

"Is it that obvious?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, and you only ever make crème brulee when you're feeling like a pyro or angry."

"Yeah, there's a desire to burn carrot cake, too." I added.

"I thought that was a constant for Hira-chan."

"True… Well, I need to make something, or you might collapse from sugar deficiency."

"Yes. Yes I might." L smiled lightly at me, and I ruffled his hair.

As I began the strawberry cake, L's mention of a question again. It had been several years… but L isn't good with people, so he might not want to… My thoughts were running in a bunch of freaking circles. I don't even like running, but my thoughts just _freaking adore it_.

"Gyah! Focus! Oh… no…" Damn it. I forgot to write that chapter for my fanfic. Damn it. The virtual tomatoes… The cake wasn't my prettiest ever, but it was cake. I ran to our bedroom and pulled up the document writing program. Crap… what was happening anyway? Gah… I still couldn't focus.

My mind just kept revolving around that question.

Could L really be…?

No.

It's probably him wanting some fancy desert to celebrate.

Yeah. That's it.

He's not proposing, just wanting desert. Again.

OH SO FREAKING FABULOUS! The second Kira found Kira. They're making another video to try and get Second Kira to help the police. I hope it'll work, but it might not. I mean, she did kill that police officer. Ukita… or whatever his name was. The cake's nearly gone. Again. God I wish I were like that… eating all the cake I want, and not getting fat. I guess I don't use my brain enough. Now I feel stupid. Damn that absolutely kawaii panda-man. He's ruining my self image! Indirectly! Oh god… I'm comparing myself to a panda-detective-man.

Focus. You're out of it again. There's two Kiras working together, and a panda that needs cake. This cake isn't a lie, but it will be if I don't make it.

Oooh… I'm feeling a bit evil… I'll surprise him. Now I can finally try those Japan-themed cupcakes out on someone.

Okay… Green tea cake, three-color dango, and anko paste. This'll take awhile.

I was boiling the dango while the cupcakes baked when L skipped in and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head was a bit heavy on my shoulder.

"The task force is gone… What is Hira-chan making?" he asked, delicately sniffing the air.

"Well, you'll see in ten minutes. I don't know the average patience time for pandas, so you'll just have to deal." I said smiling.

"Dango… you'll be adding anko paste to that, right?"

"No, I'm making mitarashi today." I replied sarcastically. "What kind of panda assistant/girlfriend/person thingy would I be if I made a sweet mouth mitarashi dango?"

"A very bad one, indeed." I began scooping out the little rice flour balls.

"Yup. You're not too stressed are you?" I set the dango down and attempted to move over to work on the anko, but L kept me in place.

"No. Is Hira-chan trying to escape from me?"

"Here." I turned around, and kissed him. When his hands moved to my neck, I ducked down and grabbed the second pot.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" L complained.

"Would you rather kiss me and eat plain dango or not kiss me and eat a surprise thingy?" I asked, boiling the water.

L thought for a moment. "Surprise."

"How did I know?" I laughed at his answer. It was total L/panda/Ryuzaki.

"Can I kiss Hira-chan after the surprise is revealed?"

"Perhaps." I started mashing the adzuki beans. "Get those cupcakes out of the oven, okay? Be sure and use that hot mitt over there." L, for once, obeyed. He carefully carried them over to where I directed him.

I glanced into the kitchen to find the source of the noise. Hirakata had managed to get L to carry a pan of green cupcakes to the cooling rack while she mashed red beans. It must have been the cupcakes she'd told me about earlier. It was good to see them getting along so well.

L had asked me about rings a few days ago. I had better find a website where I can get a clergy license. I hope he knows what he's doing. We still don't have much on this case, and it's getting more and more dangerous everyday. L should realize that he might not live through this. But, maybe that's why he's doing this. Maybe he wants to give Hirakata a bit of a life as his wife before he dies.

I need to banish those thoughts from my head. We will live. We have to.

"Watari-san! There you are! You can try these cupcakes as soon as you can get Ryu-kun off me!" I called. L had attached himself to me until I gave him a cupcake as soon as he realized that the dango and anko paste were going on to the (sweetened) green tea cupcakes. Watari managed to pull the panda-leech off me. I handed them each a cupcake, and we stood there, in the kitchen for a while just laughing and smiling. Just being a family. This is how we were going to be after the Kira case is over. One big, highly intelligent family.


	7. Super Special 1

I sighed as I sat down on the newest hotel's couch. The task force was in another room, doing detective things. I, who knows how, had managed to find a box of Japanese Klondike bars. I slowly unwrapped it, anticipating the delicious taste of possible not legally real chocolate covered vanilla ice cream.

I stopped. I felt a disturbance in the air of sweets. It was distinctly American and ice cream-y. I sniffed, and smelled the distinct scent of Klondike chocolate. Had Hira-chan managed to get a box of Klondike bars? I need to find out. I got up and walked over to the second sitting room. There was Hira-chan holding the precious bar between her teeth, she hadn't bitten it yet.

I pulled my ice cream bar away from my mouth.

"What do you need?" I asked, glancing past him at the baffled task force.

"Hira-chan…" he- I think- PURRED. And it was damn sexy.

"Yeah?" I was trying to keep my cool.

"What do you think I would do for a Klondike bar?" Oh kami, he was purring in French.

"I-I dunno…" He kept advancing towards me. He rested his left hand on my head, running it through my hair.

He leaned in, his lips near my ear. "This." He whispered. He then proceeded to kiss me. In front of the task force. And wildly. I immediately started kissing back, I mean; L doesn't kiss me like this very often. I nearly dropped the bar, but he caught my wrist. He continued for a while, only pausing to break for air. I think I vaguely heard squealing. Probably Matsuda. The gagging might have been Light.

"You… can definitely have… a Klondike bar…" I replied, accidentally in English, as I revert back to that when flustered or otherwise dazed.

"Thank you, Hira-chan!" He happily took the one I was about to eat. I didn't really react, as I was still in a state of shock about L's hidden kissing skills.

"What they say is true…"

"What do they say?" Light asked.

"That those who can tie a cherry stem in a knot with their tongue are good kissers. It is damn true." Light looked mortified, Matsuda was recovering from a nosebleed, and Soichiro and Aizawa were gaping. Watari was just chuckling in a corner. "Um, anyone want a Klondike bar?"

After passing out the ice cream the task force returned to work.

"So that's wht Ryu-kun would do for a Klondike bar…" I mused.

"I had been a tad curious myself." Watari chuckled.

"We are always keeping a box with us." I declared.

* * *

HELLO! THE LADY PHANTOMHIVE IS BACK! Right-o, let's begin with the excuses, shall we?

No internet

Not having her magical jumpdrive for a month

Having to write all this

Giving jumpdrive away for editing

Getting jumpdrive back

School

Laziness

Well, anyway, she's back! But updates will be apologizes.

Don't hate her.

She can't deal with hate.

AU REVOIR!


	8. Chapter 6

The Lady Phantomhive doesn't own Death Note. Nor does she own Hershey Kisses. DX Chocolate….

* * *

I sighed as I flopped onto our bed. I-ugh- Kira was driving us insane. Panda-chan is stressed and not sleeping, so I'M stressed and not sleeping. At least the new HQ was only a couple of months away from completion. I'm going to take a visit down there at some point soon. When it's done, I could move in, throw knives at intruders of my kitchen, and spar L some. Until, then, I'm stuck here and stressed.

I guess I can admit to you, dear brain, that I'm not just stressed.

He's not leaving my mind. Not at all. I could swear he's haunting me, but ghosts and gods of death don't exist.

My eyes strayed to the alarm clock on the night stand.

Really? I forgot AGAIN?! I forgot the lesson?

It's all Kira's fault.

I blame him.

Totally not my fault for almost forgetting a lesson Watari and I have been reminding myself about all day. Totally.

I lethargically opened my laptop and launched the video chat. Some random redhead answered the request. It, however, was not Matty.

"_Bonjour! Konichiwa! ¡Hola! _Er… _Ni-hao! _Hello!" That's all I had for languages that day.

"Hello." Ah, the chorus of the brats I teach once a week to every single day.

"Alright, today's subject is…" I paused for dramatic effect, but it was lost on the students, "subcultures!" Silence. "You are the lamest group of kids I will ever meet. Just sayin'."

"Miss Hirakata?" some girl, Cheryl, I think, raised her hand.

"What?"

"How will studying subcultures help us?" One twitch. Just wait until I have them listing stereotypes about subcultures. Joy.

"Y'all are smart. Tell me what discrimination and prejudice are."

Several hands flew into the air.

"Discrimination is the mistreatment of someone or a group of people because of some quality, like culture or ethnicity. Prejudice is a belief made about a person before having ever met the person."

"Correct~! This will prevent that in the real world. Now, do any of you favor a subculture?" More silence. "Do any of you know of a subculture?"

Hands shot up again.

"You." I pointed to some random girl.

"Goth."

"You." Another random kid.

"Emo."

"Mello."

"Nerds."

"That's the one I wanted to hear. Yes, some people use nerd as an insult, but really, it's a subculture. There's nerdy music, clothes, conventions, food, home decorations, media, and a bunch of other lovely crap. However, there s a lot of subcultural crossover with the nerdy subculture. For example, you can find Goths, Cybergoths, cosplayers, otakus, furries, sci-fi fans, and probably even emos there. Okay, next person." I pointed to some random boy.

"BDSM."

"You, me, and Roger after class. You."

"Bosozoku." a young Japanese boy volunteered.

"Okay, let's go down rows. Everyone has to say one subculture, there's about ten of you so none of the aforementioned subcultures. Go."

"Bohemianism."

"Demoscene."

"Otherkin.*"

"Juggalo."

"Mm, Faygo…" I muttered, remembering that I was still behind on Homestuck. Oh Gamzee…

"Pokemon." Mmhm, guess who said that? It was our favorite red-headed gamer.

"Teenyboppers."

"Preps."

"Neo-hippie."

"Dark culture."

"Pachuco."

"Steampunk."

"Hipsters."

"Yay! For homework, you have to find and research a subculture you identify with. Good night!" I dismissed the class. "Oh you…Ivan! Stay. Linda, get Roger, please!"

"Okay, Miss Hirakata." Linda left. Maybe sycophants were so bad after all…

As I sat there, I realized what a small class I had. Did no one care about culture anymore? Or is it all about crimes?

A few minutes after, Roger came in.

"'Sup old man? I wanted to talk to you about limiting some of Ivan's internet exploration."

"Oh? Why?" he asked, doing the old person lip smacking thing. I hate that sooooo much. It kills me, and then I end up doing it, too.

"When we were talking about subcultures, he mentioned the BDSM subculture." I said, I suddenly really wanted to go to bed.

"Oh my, now Ivan, come with me to my office and we'll sort this out. Thanks, Kat. Have a good week."

"Bye!" YES! Sleep~! I closed the computer, and was about to lie in bed when I realized something.

I had a corset on.

Of course. How could I forget it? Thank Kami the task force isn't here.

"Ryuzaki? Can you come here?" I asked.

"Yes? What is it?" He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to me.

"Untie my corset and I'll give you a kiss, okay?" I bargained.

"Alright, tenshi." I blushed. I really liked it when L gave me pet names like "angel" or whatever.

After I felt the restriction loosen enough, I walked over to a bag and pulled out a foil wrapped Kiss.

"Here you go, Panda-chan!" I handed him the chocolate.

"Really?" he said, raising a near invisible eyebrow.

"Fine…" I groaned, "I'll give you a real kiss." My aim was to give him a very light kiss, but instead we had a few minutes of limey goodness. He deepened the kiss and I pulled him closer. My hands tangled in the hair I always bothered him about brushing. His hands began stroking along my spine, causing me to tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Sometimes dating a childish man paid off. Well, a childish man who had secret powers in kissing, as I have repeated over and over again. But hey, when you're being French with your kissing, and you don't have to play tonsil hockey, it tends to be pretty nice. I remember with B- no.

Not now. There are more important things, like the fact that your face is being unglued from L's.

"You promised me a kiss." He said simply.

"I never specified what kind of kiss." I replied.

"But tenshi also never specified the amount." L countered.

"Damn your intelligence. I'm going to bed! You should consider some sleep too, Mister I'm-such-a-panda-owl-detective-thing-that-sleep-isn't-awesome-enough-for-me."

"You clearly need more sleep than I do." He said, and ambled back to his computer. I twitched. He was worrying me still, but whatever. I needed my well-deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, the first thing I saw was a panda. Naturally, I screamed. Loudly.

"What the hell, Ryuzaki? I was effing asleep and I wake up to have your face right there?!"

"I need Hira-chan to accompany me to To-Oh University. I will be paying a visit to Light-kun."

"Oh yeah, the teen idol wannabe. Allow me to get dressed and eat, and then we can go. Wait, what time is it?"

"Mm, around eleven thirty."

"What time do we need to be there?"

"Around noon." I pointed to the door, and began rummaging around my suitcase, while muttering about useless pandas and their inability to give a girl time to get ready. And the fact I sleep like a teenager. After pulling on stupidly tight skinny jeans, a waist cincher L had given me, and a black tank top, yes I know, I'm temporarily abandoning my lovely Victorian style, ran out to the lame-ass kitchenette to grab an apple and some cake for L-baka. Vaca-baka-L? I don't know!

"You ready- shoes, Ryuzaki. Now." I pointed to his bare feet. Need I explain? He's trying to go out without shoes, again. Finally, he came back with his feet shoved in his scruffy white tennis shoes.

"Let's go." Off we went to To-Oh University.

"Ryuzaki, you're going in alone, because I know several of the professors. DO NOT! I repeat, DO NOT do anything stupid. I know you're a genius and all, but be careful. You're going to be the death of me. Love you." I kissed his cheek and practically kicked him out of the car.

Ai-yi-yi-yi! Do I just worry too much? I don't know. I remember Watari used to age a ton back when we had the old system, also known as the first generation. Nowadays he just chuckles at L's antics.

Zen, Kat, Zen. Just relax.

You are back at Wammy's and it is the middle of the night. You are writing fanfiction and reading some, too. You have your weird K-pop, visual Kei, and angry teenager playlist on. Everything is good. You are fine.

Whooooo… Yay for imagination, it helps.

Okay, why is there a crowd gathering around Light, L, and some blonde chick? Oh, I vaguely remember this technique. He steals the phone, but looks like a pervert instead of the theft being noticed. Oh, he and Light are leaving after that crowd dispersed. Must have been that agent-y woman. Oh, duh, Light's going to call the phone L has, and-

"_Kiss kiss for my love!_" My phone's ringing.

"Hello?"

"We have successfully arrested the Second Kira suspect. I am informing L next, so be prepared to get him."

"Roger that, Watari." I replied. Didn't L have some question he wanted to ask me once he arrested someone? That matters not. What matters now is getting L out of there. Here he comes.

I opened the door. "Heya, buddy."

"Hira-chan, when we return to the hotel, I have a question." He replied bluntly.

"Okay." I began driving back to the hotel, my mind racing. Was he going to… pop THAT question or just ask for celebratory sweets?

Maybe he wanted a different style of shirt or jeans. I have been trying to get him into skinny jeans recently, but that is nigh impossible, kind of like getting him to stand up straight.

Even though he's my boyfriend, he's still harder to read than a stranger.

Oh, right turn here, than left at the next light.

Light, Raito Yagami. Hm, Yagami…. What would that be backwards?

Imagay. I'm a gay? What the hell? That's hilarious! Maybe that's why he seemed distant to his girlfriend when we were in Aoyama…

But, Mr. Yagami clearly loves Sachiko, I even love her, and I've only met her once! She's such a sweet lady. Oh, hey we've arrived…

"Hira-chan? You seem distant." L asked, concern showing on his face.

"Ne? Yeah, just being all over the place. What about you?" I asked as we exited the car and got in the elevator.

"What were you thinking about?" Damn pivoting. However, as the content of my thoughts came back to me, I blushed. "You were thinking about shounen-ai, weren't you?" he asked.

"No! Well, kind of…" I trailed off. L quirked a nearly nonexistent eyebrow doubting my mind's innocence.

"Have you noticed how Yagami is I'm a gay backwards?" I asked.

"Hm, no. It does?" L smirked.

"So I got a hypothesis that the reason Light-kun didn't pay attention to his girlfriend in Aoyama was because of shounen-ai." I said, now grinning.

"Oh Hira-chan…" The elevator binged and the doors slid open.

"Race you to the door." I said, craving a bit of childishness.

"Alright." We both broke into a run, but I had stupidly worn these lovely things called griefs. Griefs are HUGE platform boots, and ill-fitting ones cause you, well, grief. Running, too, apparently.

"Hira-chan! Maybe you shouldn't run in those boots!" L cried as I stopped at the door.

"But my idiocy is why you love me." I said, giving him a peck on the nose. "Let's get in so I can get out of these Kami-damned shoes." I said, inserting the keycard.

"Okay." He said, and we walked in. After he kicked off his tennis shoes, he walked quickly to our bedroom. "Please, wait, Hira-chan."

"Hai?" I replied, and stayed where I was. He came back out with something in his hand. Before he got too close to me, L dropped down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly nervous. Had I been right? Was L really going to propose to me? Or was that just the childish romance I had been entertaining for too long?

I took a deep breath. I was on my knee, and Hira-chan was looking at me, clearly confused. I blew out the breath, and opened my mouth to start speaking, but she interrupted me.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. My heart began racing again. Her beautiful face, even with the lip ring she got when she turned eighteen. It felt… quite… interesting when we were kissing. It certainly always surprised me when she forgot to put a ring in. It was like kissing a different person; it showed me smooth lips instead of the slight texture I got from the ring. Her black hair, tied into a pony tail that was falling out, the stupidly large boots, and the waist cincher that I had got her several years ago proved to make her stunning. However, I had something to say. I wet my lips, and began to pull out the little black and red box. I opened it, revealing a ring with my symbol, the L, and hers, the H, entwined together. I heard her gasp a bit.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Is it too soon? Oh well, that matters not, as LXP has some explaining to do.

Again.

All she can say is: updates will be sporadic, and chapter seven is in the works. So, expect it... eventually...

Just a note, this will continue to the end of the original series, and only two people who originally die will survive. But they're only a possibility. Good luck guessing who they are!


End file.
